


Use My Jealousy

by Mysenia



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills 2015 [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealous Peter, M/M, Possessive Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter does not do jealousy. He does anger and pettiness, he does flirtation and seduction. He does not do jealousy.</p>
<p>Except, apparently, when it comes to Stiles Stilinski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use My Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Possessive or jealous Peter/Stiles Someone gets cozy with stiles during a pack meeting

Peter does not do jealousy. He does anger and pettiness, he does flirtation and seduction. He does not do jealousy.

Except, apparently, when it comes to Stiles Stilinski - resident mole speckled spark who’s the first person since Peter’s mate who gives him the time of day. 

Peter does not like the feeling he gets in his chest, the heavy weight of combined  _wantneedpossessiveness_  that swarms him, as he watches Stiles interacting with the pack. It is not just the interacting though that has the feelings making him itch to pull Stiles away, it is the touching.

It’s watching Stiles link arms with Erica, or jokingly steal Isaac’s scarf so he can wear it; it’s watching him jump onto Boyd’s back for a piggyback ride, or flopping across Scott’s lap as they fight for the controller. 

All those little touches that Stiles freely allows the pack to take advantage of - the trust implicit in it. The touches that speak of pack and home and acceptance, of instincts that rumble deep in Peter.

He wants it all to himself, wants to protect the feelings Stiles makes him accept, and to guard them away jealously. He does not like the feeling, knows that Stiles would not appreciate being hidden away, but he cannot help it.

He does not do anything though, instead watches as yet again Stiles cozies up - to Derek this time - as they settle in to watch a movie. 

Peter knows that there is nothing romantic about the touch - pack scenting and closeness not about that - but he has to force himself to stay back, to not insert himself between Stiles and Derek.

Even when Stiles beckons him over, making a scene as usual about Peter being the creeper in the background, he knows that it is safer for him to stay back. 

The pack know, of course they do, and they push his limits. The pack know that Peter views Stiles as special even if none of them - Peter included - would call it love or anything resembling romantic. 

It is pure instinct that has Peter wanting to protect this being who actually sees him and accepts him, this being who is not even wolf brethren yet sees Peter more clearly than those who are.

He can feel his hackles rise as Derek rubs a hand along the back of Stiles’ scent, leaving a thick layer of pack scent along his neck. Peter’s wolf knows that they should be the only ones to leave such thick scent along their Stiles.

He steps forward, intent on reclaiming that sliver of skin with his own scent, before he remembers where he is and who is watching him. He forces himself to take a step back, to allow the pack to be tactile with the spark.

Until Stiles tips his head so his neck is on display as he turns with pleading eyes in Peter’s direction. His body language enticing Peter over even as Stiles’ words ask him to join them.

Peter can only deny Stiles, and his own jealousy, so long before he caves and joins the pack on the couch.

He won’t be appeased with just inserting himself between Stiles and Derek though, his wolf demanding a more intense scenting.

Instead he picks Stiles right up off the couch and sits himself back down with Stiles on his lap and he does not fight his wolf as they lean in and scent the back of Stiles’ neck.

He tries to ignore how accepting the pack are of the action, how Stiles himself just leans into it, as he pushes his nose up into the spark’s hairline. Ignores the memories that flit across his mind of other times he’s done this exact thing, so much so that it has become the norm. 

The pack continue on watching the movie, periodically moving to scent each other as the night continues on, and Peter acknowledges that this is their way of including him. Forcing him to reclaim the boy in his lap time and again so the pack can have him close.

They prey on his jealousy but they’ve all learned that it is the only way Peter will allow himself to be included, even Peter admits to it. He does not feel like he deserves their love and acceptance, their pack bonds, but he lets them play him this way so that he can accept it. 

It’s messed up but it works for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
